Prototype Omnitrix
This article is about the prototype Omnitrix. You may be looking for Azmuth's third Omnitrix. The Prototype Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) was a watch-like device that attached to Ben's wrist in the first episode of the series and is the device that the series and franchise revolved around. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a two-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. **Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Xennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. The Omnitrix was destroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2 in order to prevent Vilgax from using it. Azmuth revealed in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 that this Omnitrix was just a prototype, and that he had started working on the third Omnitrix ever since Ben found the prototype. Background In the first form that Ben encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. This symbol design, however, was a scratch guard, which fell off after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. Known Users Modes |-|Active Mode= Omnitrix Active.jpg|Active Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) -Omnitrix+verde.jpg|Active Mode (Original Omnitrix) Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is unknown (about 10-20 minutes). The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. After the Omnitrix recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also of the green color, and located on their chests (Dwayne said this was because the Omnitrix was working properly). |-|Recharge Mode= When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11 and when Zs'Skayr tried to possess Ben. Both times, despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. This feature was switched off after the recalibration. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. The recalibrated Omnitrix times out with no warning due to the warning being switched off when the Omnitrix recalibrated. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, the Omnitrix had reset, turning the time out warning feature back on. The hourglass, when recharging, also flashes red instead of remaining a solid red as it had when the Omnitrix was in its original form. *In The Secret of Chromastone and on, the Omnitrix flashes green instead of red when signaling a time out. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1 when the Omnitrix was repairing the DNAliens' DNA to make them human again, the Omnitrix went into Recharge Mode. |-|Capture Mode= Omnitrix_Capture_Mode.jpg|Scan Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) File:Yellow omnitrix.jpg|Scan Mode (Original Omnitrix) When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. Unlike in the original series, the Omnitrix in Alien Force would not scan by touch (due to its recalibration). |-|Self-Destruct Mode= Omnitrix_count_down.png|Self-Destruct Mode (Original Omnitrix) File:Self-destruct_Mode.png|Self-Destruct Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. In the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Vilgax picked it up with a stolen ship and Tetrax picked up the signal. Likely as a distress signal. The S.D.M was used and successfully triggered in The Final Battle: Part 2, though it only destroyed the Omnitrix and not the universe because it was charged for 30 seconds (as opposed to a few days). |-|Recalibration Mode= The Omnitrix begins to recalibrate whilst selecting a set of new aliens. The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. It is unknown how Recalibration Mode is activated. According to Dwayne, the Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms (this is to fit different users). Features *The Omnitrix could display nine colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under Spell effect *The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into one of the 1,000,910 DNA samples. ***In order for the user to change size, matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix had two known display modes: **The mode in the original series provides black silhouettes of the aliens. **The mode in Alien Force provides dark green holograms of the aliens. **According to Dwayne, by changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could of been used either Omnitrix form. *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS as shown in The Final Battle: Part 1. *The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms. **Ben lost this function in Alien Force because the Omnitrix recalibrated. **During Alien Force, nanomachines broke them down and stored them until the transformation ends. *The Omnitrix would alter its size to fit the user's size, as shown in The Final Battle: Part 2. *The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. *When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. **In the original series, the Omnitrix symbol appeared in random places, this is due to it not working correctly. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. **The same applied to Kevin during his second mutation, as it came from the Omnitrix too. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *The Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber's Badges. *The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This is how Tiffin was unintentionally giving off an electromagnetic interference that caused the Omnitrix to malfunction, turning Ben into Rath. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. *The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove the Xenocyte. *The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *According to Dwayne, the Omnitrix in Alien Force was green because it was working correctly, which also meant it wasn't working as it should during the original series. The Omnitrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien in Alien Force is for easy access. The symbol was put in different places on some aliens (head on Ditto, back on Grey Matter, etc.) in the original series which was a side effect of the Omnitrix not working properly (which explains why all the symbols were moved to the chest in Alien Force since it was working right). **According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix in the original series had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. It fell off after Destroy all Aliens. *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. Aliens Used Pre-Recalibration BAOTD 2.png|Frankenstrike Benwolf.png|Blitzwolfer Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-17h17m01s43.png|Cannonbolt 11Clockwork.png|Clockwork Ben 10 Diamondhead 003.png|Diamondhead 20130124113438!Ditto2 (1).png|Ditto Eye Guy Negative 10 3.PNG|Eye Guy Feedback OV 1.PNG|Feedback Ben 10 Four Arms 001.png|Four Arms Ben 10 Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Ben 10 Grey Matter 006.png|Grey Matter Ha blast.PNG|Heatblast Ripjaws fire 004.PNG|Ripjaws Benmummy power.png|Snare-oh Stinkfly 006.png|Stinkfly PIZZA!.PNG|Upchuck EP06-98.JPG|Upgrade Ben 10 Waybig.png|Way Big Wildmuttz.jpg|Wildmutt Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h27m49s212.png|Wildvine XLR8 008.png|XLR8 Post-Recalibration Alien X.png|Alien X Big Chill Above Beyond 1.PNG|Big Chill Brainstorm lake.png|Brainstorm Cannonbolt AF.png|Cannonbolt Chromastone2.png|Chromastone Diamondhead1.PNG|Diamondhead AF Echo Echo 012.png|Echo Echo Ghostfreak Force.png|Ghostfreak Goop Under Cover 1.PNG|Goop Humungous.PNG|Humungousaur Jetray3.png|Jetray Lodestar2.PNG|Lodestar Nanomech.JPG|Nanomech Rath Above Beyond 3.PNG|Rath AF Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey Swampfire lite.PNG|Swampfire Upchuck smile.jpg|Upchuck Waybig-1-.jpg|Way Big Known Unlocked Aliens These were the alien forms that Ben gained access to with the Omnitrix. Toys Ben 10 *Voice Changer Set *Omnitrix Set with Punching sounds *Omnitrix FX *Digital Omnitrix Alien Force *Omnitrix *Omnitrix Special Hologram 10-pack with Exclusive Alien X Hologram *Omnitrix X10 *Omnitrix disc viewer 1 *Omnitrix disc viewer 2 Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The Galvan were the first species to be added to the Codon Stream.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368450004903296890 **There were technical glitches in the second Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the Omnitrix during transformations. ***This actually caused interference with the transformations such as power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. ****Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/372552470481622267 **The reason the Omnitrix symbol was white in the original series, but never again, is that there was just a scratch guard that Ben never realized needed to be removed. ***It fell off just after Destroy All Aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/373106045788116026 *The Omnitrix was Level 20 technology. *According to Vilgax, the Omnitrix was supposed to be the ultimate weapon. *Azmuth compares the Omnitrix with Noah's Ark and Ben with Noah. *The Omnitrix was originally intended for Max and was programmed to work for his DNA, because Ben is Max's grandson the close genetic match is what allowed him to use it. *Vilgax had the Omnitrix four times, including once during Back With a Vengeance, once during Primus, once during Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and once during The Final Battle: Part 2 . *The Omnitrix's voice-activated self-destruct sequence is the same code from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" that James T. Kirk used to activate the Enterprise's one minute self-destruct sequence (000 destruct-0). *The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye colour to match the user's eye color. **This can be turned off. *The Omnitrix's voice was identical to Ben's. *The Omnitrix cannot transform the user into another of its own species. *The last alien ever used with the Omnitrix was Swampfire, when Vilgax transformed his Bioids into Swampfire to destroy Ben, but the Omnitrix was destroyed before they had a chance to cause any harm due to the activation of the S.D.M. by Ben's voice command. *Ben's alternate timeline son, Kenny, gained his own Omnitrix for his tenth birthday (with 10 aliens accessible selected by Ben). **It was revealed in the Ben 10 Enhanced Marathon that Kenny's Omnitrix was created by Ben using his smartest aliens. *Unlike Recharge Mode and Capture Mode, Recalibration Mode makes only the hourglass change color. Not the pop-up button or four code buttons. *The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix even without the user's intent as revealed by Paradox. References See Also *Azmuth (creator) *Ben Tennyson (former wielder) *Primus (DNA database planet) *Codon Stream (DNA database) *Unitrix (prototype) *Nemetrix (counterfeit) *Ultimatrix (successor) *Omnitrix (successor) *Omnitrix (Dimension 23 equivalent) *Prototype Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Omnitrix/Gallery